bratzlyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratitude
Lyrics We got that Bratitude It's not an attitude We got that Bratitude Yeah, come on There's a voice inside of me Set it free, set it free, set it free And it lives way down deep in my soul Let it go, let it go, let it go Come with me on this ride Sail with me through the skies You can't hide, you can't hide, you can't hide Everyone, listen up You say my Bratitude Is just an attitude Gonna take the latitude To say that it's okay It's not a platitude To feel some Bratitude So show your gratitude To the world today Express yourself and you'll see Set it free, set it free, set it free One on one, all together, you know Let it go, let it go, let it go Believe in all you are Let your spirit soar There is power We'll open the door Now you know, listen up Ay, ay, ay, ay It's not an attitude Ay, ay, ay, ay It's not a platitude Ay, ay, ay, ay To feel some gratitude Ay, ay, ay, ay Bratitude You know my Bratitude (Show me what you're workin' with) Is not an attitude (You got it like that) Gonna take the latitude (Come on) To say that it's okay It's not a platitude (Show me what you're workin' with) To feel some gratitude (You got it like that) So show your Bratitude (Come on) In each and every way That's what we call Bratitude That's what we call Bratitude Bearing no difference who you are No "if"s, no "but"s, no "maybe"s Just follow our lead be fearless There's no limit Don't you worry Brat-ta-ta-tat The Bratz got your back Get up on your feet Let's take it to the street To everyone you'll meet Today We got it We'll share it We'll show it (Want the whole world to know it) We got it We'll share it We'll show it (Want the whole world to know it) They say my Bratitude Is just an attitude Gonna take the latitude To say that it's okay It's not a platitude To feel some gratitude So show your Bratitude To the world today (Show your Bratitude in each and every way) (Show your Bratitude to the world today) There's a voice inside of me Set it free, set it free, set it free One on one, all together, you know Let it go, let it go, let it go B (For the best that we'll be bringing) R (We're all ready to be singing) A (We'll always keep it real) T (Stick together is the deal) I (Jump forward what lives inside) T (But you can always try) U-D-E (Express yourself) Express yourself Flying high with our Bratitude That is why we've got Bratitude We can fly with our Bratitude Don't deny you've got Bratitude Flying high with our Bratitude That is why we've got Bratitude We can fly with our Bratitude Don't deny that we've... Got... Bratitude... Hey Category:Bratz (movie) songs Category:Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack songs Category:Songs Category:Lyrics